


if the city never sleeps (then that makes two)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Gen, Sensory Overload, autistic!kara, jealous!maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maggie doesn't understand why Supergirl is acting strangely.Alex does.(I'm bad at summaries)





	if the city never sleeps (then that makes two)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supergirl fic!  
> tw for sensory overload/panic attacks
> 
> Title from The City by Ed Sheeran

Maggie's heart fluttered in excitement as she approached the remnants of an alien killing, which were being inspected by a certain DEO agent. As awful as it sounded, Maggie had found herself looking forward to crime scenes over the past few weeks, just to get to spend time with Alex. But before she had time to be briefed on the situation by her girlfriend, Supergirl shot down from the sky and landed between them, looking a bit disheveled. Typical, Maggie thought, Supergirl and Alex are almost attached at the hip. She had been wondering for a while what the history was between Alex and the Kryptonian. Alex had assured Maggie that they were just "running buddies", but Maggie has had running buddies before, and they had never been as close as Alex and Supergirl. Despite the jealousy churning in her stomach, Maggie couldn't bring herself to hate Supergirl. Sure, she wished she could get some alone time with her girlfriend, but Supergirl had brought some much needed girl power to the world of crime fighting.

At the moment, though, Supergirl was looking less and less like a superhero. She was unusually quiet, eyes flitting back and forth between Alex and the alien corpse splayed out in front of them, rocking ever so slightly on her heels. Maggie looked at Alex, hoping for an explanation for the typically bubbly Supergirl's unusual behavior, but Alex was staring at Supergirl, with a look of concern more loving than Maggie had ever seen in her girlfriend. The pit of jealousy in Maggie's stomach turned into a rock that lodged itself in her chest. She cleared her throat, reminding Alex of her presence. 

"So, we think that the alien was killed by some sort of Luthor technology," Alex explained, tearing her eyes away from Supergirl. All of a sudden, her debrief was cut short by the sounds of screams emanating from the nearest building. The three women turned toward the source, just in time to see flames shooting out of the sixth floor of the high rise building. Maggie jumped into action, radioing her superiors and the fire department.

"Yes, Supergirl is already here," Maggie said over her walkie-talkie. Alex looked like she was about to say something, but before she could Supergirl extended her arm and flew directly into the burning building. 

"This must be connected to the fire on 6th street this morning, and the one on 9th this afternoon. Three fires in one day can't be a coincidence." Maggie isn't entirely sure who she's talking to, as Alex seems to be only paying attention to Supergirl flying civilians out of the building and then going back into the fire. Maggie considers how exhausted Supergirl must be, after running through three large structural fires in one day. Before today, she wouldn't have thought the superhero to be susceptible to fatigue, but clearly it's taken a toll on her, considering her subdued demeanor earlier. 

As soon as the fire department arrives, things quickly devolve into chaos. Conflicting orders are being shouted, and a horde of nervous civilians have begun to surround the scene, bombarding the officers for information. They cheer each time Supergirl delivers another person safely out of the building, but they get no acknowledgement from the superhero. Which seems strange to Maggie, as she never seems to pass up an opportunity to wave to an adoring crowd. 

After nearly a half hour, Supergirl lands in front of Maggie and Alex, covered in soot and breathing hard.

"I couldn't get the rest of them out,"  she murmurs, clenching her fists. Alex kneels down to catch Supergirl's eye, softly reassuring her that she did everything she could. Suddenly, there is a large rumble, as the smoldering building begins to collapse. Screams pierce the air. Supergirl gasps, screws her eyes shut and tugs at her ears a couple times, before flying straight into the night.

"Is she ok?"  Maggie asked Alex, who shook her head. 

"I don't know".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Let me know what you think!


End file.
